Iron Daughter
by kimzie-kitty
Summary: Tony Stark and Pepper Potts have a daughter...but nobody except them knows it. Raven Stark is 18 years old, and barely knows anything about SHIELD, the Avengers, or anything else not 'normal', for that matter. She goes home, against her dad's command, and finds him and Loki, arguing. What will happen to the Avengers? Will Loki win, or will they save the world? Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

I got inspired to write the story, with Raven Madeline Stark, by a post on tumblr... I cannot find the post, sadly, but I remember seeing that name. Everything is the same, Pepper and Tony aren't married, but they have Raven.

Enjoy!

xx

* * *

"Stark, Raven!" a shrill voice screamed from the front of the classroom. My head shot up, my blue eyes searching the front of the classroom for the source of the voice. My eyes finally landed on my extremely short English teacher, Mrs. Munson, who was seated behind her desk in the corner.

"Here." I replied instinctively.

My class laughed, and she raised a gray-blonde eyebrow. "Come get your exam, Miss Stark."

My face warmed as I walked between the rows and to her desk.

"Sorry." I mumbled, taking the test from her little hands.

She stood up, and walked around the desk. Mrs. Munson looked up at me, she being 5'0, while I was only 5'5.

"Raven." she said quietly. "I know you are worried about your father, but you need to pay attention."

I met her cloudy green eyes and nodded. "Yes m'am."

She smiled a little, and I went to sit down.

My dad, Tony Stark – yes, he's Iron Man – whoop dee doo, was away with the Avengers. From what little I'd been told, the Avengers were part of some secret organization called SHIELD, which was run by some older guys. The only leader _I'd_ met was this tall dark and scary guy with an eye patch, whom I liked to call Grumpy. Yeah, I knew his name was '_Director Fury_', but it was much more fun to call him Grumpy. I had gotten my dad's sense of humor, my mom's organizational skills, and mixture of both features. I had dark brown hair, one stray dimple on my left cheek, a straight nose, blue eyes, and oh yeah, a very 'punny' name.

I glanced down at my exam, checking to see if everything was correct.

_STARK, RAVEN MAD._

It said in bold, each little bubble filled with a black splash. My dad, he _loved_ my name, now, my mom on the other hand, I have no idea how he convinced her to name me _Raven Madeline Stark_. Yeah, it was fine _that_ way, but when it was on a test...not so much.

I vaguely heard my teacher to start, so I quickly read and scribbled down the answers, making sure they were correct. As usual, I was done first, so I laid my head down on my desk.

I woke up an hour later according to the clock, and the teacher called, "Stop!" and she came around and collected everyone's answer sheet and booklet, and we were dismissed a moment later.

I sat inside my maroon Mini Cooper, and turned on my cell phone. Seconds after it turned on, it started to vibrate uncontrollably.

_What the heck? _Tapping the home button, I looked at all the notifications. _20 missed calls, sixteen text messages, eighteen voice mails...four emails..._

Checking the voice mails first, which were mostly all from my father, with only three from my mom, I tapped on the first one, which had arrived about twenty minutes into my test.

I heard static in the background, "Raven!" my dad's voice crackled. "Don't come home. We're-" the message ended, and I went to the next.

"Bad connection-" the firing of his arc receptor was heard in the background. "Under attack-"

Like the former, it ended, and I went to the next one, listening to them all, piecing them together. All together, they said, "_Raven! Don't come home. We're- bad connection. Under attack. Avengers...fighting...JARVIS, keep the line up!...Manhattan isn't safe...be careful...one of the SHIELD agents will...I love you...stay safe...see you soon, sweetheart."_

I stared at my phone. My mom's messages were pretty much the same, warning me to stay away from Manhattan because apparently a 'Norse god and some aliens were terrorizing Manhattan'.

I frowned. _What in bloody hell was going on?_

I read the texts, which all displayed the same information the voice mails gave me.

_Dad. R u guys alright?_ I sent the message and started up my car. _Guess I can call him when I get close..._

One thing about me is that I'm stubborn. When I get my mind set on something, you can't dissuade me from it.

Turning onto the little back road I took into Manhattan, I prepared myself for the worst, just in case.

~0~

_Meanwhile, in Stark Tower..._

_~0~_

Tony Stark landed on the middle of the circle, and casually walked down the path, the machine spinning around him and removing his suit, piece by piece. He was not unaware of the cold-hearted man standing on the platform slightly below the one he was currently on.

He glanced over at Loki, staring uncertainly for a moment.

"Please tell me you're going to _appeal to my humanity_." Loki sneered, walking inside Stark Tower, his jet black hair curling away from his neck in sweaty tendrils.

Tony paused for a moment, hoping his daughter was alright, and not planning to come home, despite his explicit orders. He stared down from the staircase, and smirked, putting on an air of cocky indifference. "Uh, _actually_," he paused, smirking wider. "I'm planning to threaten you."

Loki continued at a leisurely pace, swinging his long staff back and forth. "You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah," Tony shrugged, walking down the stairs. "It's seen a bit of mileage, and you got the uh- _blue stick of destiny_."

Loki weighed his '_blue stick of destiny_' in his hand, and smirked triumphantly.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, going over to the minibar.

"Stalling me won't change anything." his grin didn't disappear, but Tony turned around and walked sideways.

"No no, no!" he corrected. "Threatening." he stood behind the island and chose a drink. "No drink? You sure? I'm having one."

Loki stalked over to the floor to ceiling windows and stared out over the city. "The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that." Suddenly whirling around to face him, he continued. "What have I to fear?"

Tony pulled off the lid, a clink sounding. "The Avengers."

Loki stared blankly at him.

Tony shrugged, rolling his eyes. "It's what we call ourselves...sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Loki shrugged, as if they were no big deal.

He grinned. "Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one." he paused, fiddling with the bottle in his hand. "But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demigod;"

Loki turned away and scoffed softly, a scowl on his face.

While the raven haired man wasn't looking, Tony slipped on two bracelets, just in case. "A super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with _breath-taking_ anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

He started to take a few steps towards the minibar and Tony, he kind of cocked his head to the side, and said. "That was the plan."

Tony took a little sip of his drink. "Not a great plan." he calmly walked around the corner of the island. "When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army." he pointed out arrogantly.

Tony shrugged. "We have a Hulk." for some reason, he was inclined to think that Hulk could – and would, given the chance – pound Loki into a pulp. Boy, Tony would love to see that.

Loki, who had came to a stop just in front of the couches and fireplace, looked shocked, and motioned with his hand towards the glass. "Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off."

Tony continued to advance forward. "You're missing the point." he said firmly. "There's _no throne_, there is _no version_ of this, where you come out on top."

"Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." Tony's hands were shaking, and he gripped his glass tighter in his hand, and took a swig.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Loki slowly stalking towards him, staff raised. Tony lowered his drink, and swallowed, carefully watching his foe.

" How will your friends have time for me,when they're so busy-"

Jarvis cut off Loki. "Excuse me, Mr. Stark, Loki." his crisp voice said.

Loki and Tony met eyes, and Tony made a face, shrugging. "Jarvis, I'm busy."

"It's your daughter, sir, she called your three times, and sent you a message." he paused. "I think you should listen to her voice mail."

Loki raised an eyebrow at the mention of a daughter. Tony and Pepper had done such a good job of keeping her out of his Iron Man world, that no one, not even SHIELD or Loki, knew about Raven – until now, that is.

Jarvis never waited for an answer, his daughter's voice simply started to play from the speakers. "_Dad_." she sounded a bit worried, but he heard her usual stubborn undertone. "I_'m coming home...yeah_," she sighed. "_I know you told me not to, because of whatever the hell the crazy Norse god and his alien friends are doing, blah, blah, but I'm coming home. I belong home, and I can fend for myself, you know that. You're the one who put me in so many classes. See you in a few._"

Tony stared at the floor, not wanting Loki to know how much he cherished his daughter, he would use that against him in the long run, if he could.

"Sir." Jarvis announced. "She is coming up in the elevator now, would you like me to stop it?"

He got the courage to look at Loki, who was leaning on one leg, smirking arrogantly. "No, no, take your time, _daddy dear_." he said snidely, chuckling to himself.

Raven's father scowled. "Jarvis, have the elevator stop."

"Yes sir." he replied, and a clunk was heard.

~0~

_In the elevator..._

~0~

"Jarvis?" I called into the air. "Start back up the elevator, please."

"Sorry miss, I cannot, you father is currently busy with Loki."

"Who?"

Jarvis didn't respond. I groaned, looking at the red l.e.d. Lights that told me what floor I was on. The floor where Dad's balcony was, where all his Iron Man tech was, was at least two floors above where the elevator stopped. I tied my draw-string backpack to my belt loops, carefully making sure it was tight enough, and I pulled my wavy hair into a pony tail. I jumped as hard and as high as I could, pushing the elevator panel above my head over to the side. I jumped again and again, until there was enough room for me to fit my hands.

I jumped again, just barely grabbing onto the ledge with my fingertips. I used my head and my other hand to quickly shove the panel out of my way. I pulled myself into the shaft and stood up, staring at the door, almost twenty feet away. I peered up at the cable, knowing it was fastened to the ceiling, hundreds of feet away. I wrapped my legs around it, inch-worming my way up. I stopped at the floor below the Iron Man floor, knowing there was a spiral staircase that led into the living room. I leaped for the ledge of the elevator, and winced as my knees and chest slammed into the concrete.

"Jarvis." I said through clenched teeth. "Please open the elevator door on floor 50C."

"One moment." he replied, and only seconds ticked by, but my fingers were already growing numb. The door swooshed open, and I pulled myself inside, lying on the ground, panting. I got up after catching my breath, and ran for the stairs.

I quickly climbed them, to find a man with hair as dark as my name, holding some sort of staff with a blade, up to my father's chest.

"DAD!" I gasped, running forward. The dark haired man, who I assumed to be Loki, didn't even have a chance to react. I kicked him as hard as I could in the back of the knees, and then punched and kicked where ever my fist or foot connected. My dad had me behind the island in less than five seconds, standing in front of me protectively. "You shouldn't have done that, Ray."

Loki was on his feet seconds later, it was inhuman. "Yes, Raven," he smirked at me over Dad's shoulder. "You really shouldn't have."

He stepped forward and touched the tip of the scepter to Dad's arc reactor, and I watched in horror as a blue smoke floated around the jewel in the center, and snaked towards my dad.

It suddenly dispersed. "It should work." Loki mumbled, almost to himself.

Dad shrugged, "Well, performance issues. You know?"

The rage contorted on the Norse god's face so quickly I almost didn't catch it.

When my dad was on the far side of the room, on the ground, Loki turned to me, smirking devilishly.

* * *

For those of you who don't understand the pun, ie Stark, Raven Mad...

Stark Raving Mad: _Cliché_ totally insane; completely crazy; out of control. (Often an exaggeration.) ex: When she heard about what happened at the office, she went stark raving mad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

_Previously on Iron Daughter..._

_Dad shrugged, "Well, performance issues. You know?"_

The rage contorted on the Norse god's face so quickly I almost didn't catch it.

_When my dad was on the far side of the room, on the ground, Loki turned to me, smirking devilishly._

* * *

"Well hello there." the arrogance was present in his voice. "Let's see if you are immune like your father..."

My eyes widened in fear as he raised his scepter to touch my chest. I watched, almost in slow motion, as the blue jewel drifted closer and closer to my chest. I instinctively took a step backwards, putting more distance between us. He scowled, and took another stride towards me.

"Anytime, Jarvis." I heard my dad mumble to the AI.

Loki was towering over me now, only inches away. Suddenly, I felt a strong presence in my mind, and a pressure on my chest. My limbs grew cold, and my mind tingled.

_No._ I pushed him out, hard, and I tried to swipe away the cold metal on my chest, but couldn't.

My ears started to ring from the stress of fighting out Loki's mind, but I could vaguely hear my dad's suit coming towards him in pieces.

_Give in, girl._ The trickster commanded in my mind, and I stared up at him, his blue eyes fierce.

"My daughter is strong." I saw my father stand up in my peripheral vision, and Loki turned his attention away from me, easing up in just the slightest. That small leeway was enough for me to drive my knee up into his groin, causing him to stumble away.

A little bit of my strength rushed into me, but it wasn't enough. I fell to the floor, gasping for air, my body freezing inside.

I managed to tilt my head to stare towards my dad, clad in his red and gold _'Iron Man'_ suit, standing tall. My fingers tried to untie my draw-string bag from my belt, and I pushed it away, my things inside poking me in the back.

Loki threw my father out the window, leaving him to fall to the ground. Panic rose in my chest, before I remembered something...the suit could fly!

I could feel my energy slowly increasing, but that all stopped when Loki's boots came into my vision, inches away from my face.

"Your father has cost me much." he sneered, and I moved my head to stare up at him. "I shall be back for _you_."

He stepped over my limp body in one fluid movement, and I felt something warm wash over me, and I was instantly renewed.

On my feet in seconds, I ran to the door that led onto the balcony. "DAD!" I screamed, running over to the railing to look for him.

"Your father is fine, Miss Stark." I heard Jarvis inform me from inside. I walked back inside.

"Where is he?" I demanded, staring at the ceiling, pacing back and forth.

"Currently battling the Chitauri on Second Street."

I nodded to myself. _Maybe I could see what was happening n top of the roof!_

I snatched up my bag, quickly slipping my arms through the straps.

_What would be the quickest way?_ I asked myself.

_The emergency staircase leads directly to the roof!_

I ran to the emergency stairwell, and began to climb as fast as I could. My feet thundered up the steps, and my legs burned. Maybe I should have seen if I could have gotten Jarvis to take the elevator up...it was another 20 floors, after all...

I continued my ascent, and finally came to the ladder that led to the roof. I gripped the chilly metal rungs and headed up. Once I was at the trap door in the ceiling, I pushed it open, only to see a leather clad lady, an older man, and Loki and a man with shaggy blonde hair fighting on the next building over.

On the center of the building was a strange blue cube, and a few high tech looking panels connected to it. A strange blue light shooting up into the sky caught my eye, and I followed it upward. The light continued at least a couple hundred feet, but then it abruptly stopped. In it's place was a massive black rip. Strange, reptilian creatures streamed out of it on some sort of cars, and I gasped.

The odd pair looked at me in confusion, alerted of my presence. "Who are you? How did you get up here?" the leather clad woman asked.

The wind blew steadily and whipped my long dark brown hair around, hitting my face, and tangling in knots.

"I'm Tony's daughter!" I said loudly back, the wind picking up speed at such a high altitude.

"Stark?" her face twisted in disbelief. "He doesn't have a daughter!"

"Nobody in SHIELD knows about me!" I walked closer towards the blue sphere, and reached out to touch the strange panels.

A blue force field appeared, and I was thrown back, off the side of my dad's building.

Thrashing in the air, I screamed, falling fast.

"HELP!" I shrieked, and I watched my reflection in the windows of Stark Tower. My hair was straight up, flowing behind me in a mess, and my face was twisted in fear.

_I was going to die._

I screamed again, and I shut my eyes.

I felt something collide with my body, but I kept them closed, in fear it was one of the aliens.

_I was right._

I dared to open my eyes, but it was not the sort of alien I expected to see. There were no creepy skull like features, or strange armor built into its body. Instead, I was met with kind blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Don't worry." the man said gently. "I got you."

"WHO ARE YOU?" I said loudly close to his ear.

He turned his head, grinning. "I am Thor of Asgard." his eyes studied my face for a brief moment. "Who are you?"

We were slowly descending towards the ground. "Raven Stark." I replied, glancing down, only to look back at him when my stomach lurched.

"You look familiar." he rumbled.

"Iron Man – Tony – He's my dad." I explained.

"You are much less violent than him." he replied. "Much prettier too."

I wasn't sure if I heard him right, but I did not ask him to repeat himself. "Where should I go?" I asked as he ushered me over to the front doors of Stark Tower.

He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted when Loki rolled off one of the Chitauri ships and landed in front of us.

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed. "Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!"

Loki smirked when his eyes landed on me, but his eyes narrowed when he saw Thor's arm behind my back, ushering me towards the building. "Flirting with another human girl, are we, brother?"

I raised an eyebrow. _Flirting? Seriously? This guy would not know what a gentleman was if it bit him right on the ass._

"I simply saved her." Thor pleaded with Loki again to turn it off.

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only war!"

"Brother?" I squeaked, but Thor did not reply, he and Loki were already fighting, their weapons colliding in sparks. I could literally feel the power radiating from them.

Thor ducked under the blade of his brother, and swung his hammer, causing Loki to sidestep.

_Please stay busy!_ I thought desperately, running for the front door.

I was steps away when I felt a body clash against mine, pressing me against the wall.

"I told you I would be back." Loki hissed in my ear, raising his scepter to rather kill me or try to control me.

A red, armor clad hand ripped him off of me, and threw Loki to the ground. I stared into the armored face of my father, and grinned.

"Hi Dad." I said.

His mask slid open. "Now do you see why I told you to stay away?" he scoffed, shaking his head.

The mask slid back down, and he turned to Loki, but he was already gone. I craned my head up, and noticed him on a Chitauri ship, headed towards the Tesseract, Thor chasing after him.

My dad looked around, not sure of what to do.

_Protect me, or the city?_

"I'll be fine, Dad." I smiled. "Go."

He nodded once, and pushed me inside. I heard a clink, and the doors locked. I sighed in frustration.

_At least you're safe, Raven_. A quiet voice said.

I watched in horror as a lady and a toddler were cornered by one of the creatures.

I had to help them!

Jiggling the doors, I shouted. "JARVIS! Let me out! People are dying! I have to help them!"

"I am under strict orders to not unlock the doors, mam." the AI replied.

I groaned in annoyance, looking around. I could break the glass, but then I would have to surrender what little protection it provided. The aliens were getting closer, jeering and doing what I assumed was laughing.

That was it. I had to do something!

Running over to the heavy potted plant, one of my mom's favorites, I picked it up and half dragged, half carried it towards the door.

_Sorry mom!_ I thought, throwing it at the window.

The glass crashed, sending shards everywhere. I stumbled back, trying to avoid them, and thankfully, I did. I rushed out the window, leaping over the larger shards, and towards the lady and child.

"COME ON!" I screamed at the aliens. "COME AND GET ME YOU FAGGOTS!"

I made a face at them, and ran in the opposite direction, waving for the family to head towards Stark Tower.

The creatures roared, and began their pursuit.

Yeah, this might not have been my _best_ plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Kind of a short chapter but enjoy!

* * *

_Previously on Iron Daughter..._

_I made a face at them, and ran in the opposite direction, waving for the family to head towards Stark Tower._

_The creatures roared, and began their pursuit._

_Yeah, this might not have been my best__plan._

* * *

I sprinted as fast as my legs would carry me, scrambling over overturned cars and building debris. I heard their screeching and the thunder of the soldier's legs behind me, and I pressed on.

There were buildings missing windows, cars overturned, some on fire, and even a couple of smoldering piles of trash. I kept on sprinting, when I noticed an elderly man spot me, and wave me into the bank.

"Come in here!" he called urgently! "It's safe!"

_No where is safe anymore._

But I turned, running into the bank and down the stairs into the main part where the tellers would stand. The floor was packed in like sardines, full of crying, terrified people.

"Mommy, I'm scared." a little boy whimpered, tugging on his mother's skirt.

"I know sweetie." she patted his head, and looked to me, smiling sadly. "I am too."

"Don't worry!" I knelt down next to the boy, and smiled encouragingly at him. "My dad is Iron Man, and him and his team will help defeat them!"

He sniffled, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. He couldn't be more than six or seven. "Really?"

I nodded, and stood back up. The mother suddenly hugged me, grateful that I could calm down her son, when she could not. I hugged her back, smiling.

"Raven Stark." I held out my hand, and she shook it.

"Bea Bethune."

"I'm Robert!" her son butted in, and started to smile.

Our smiles evaporated instantly, when we heard the screech of the aliens, and the breaking of glass. Suddenly, five aliens were standing at the railing above, pointing their weapons at us.

The room grew loud with panicked whispering, and people looked at their loved ones and then to the aliens.

One pulled an apple sized metal square out of his pocket, and suddenly, we heard a low pitched beeping.

_Grenade?_ I thought in fear.

Another crash was heard, and a circular shield slammed into the alien.

A familiar man walked into my view, and I instantly recognized him.

_Captain America_.

Just because I didn't know much about SHIELD, didn't mean I didn't snoop in my dad's office from time to time. I had came across his files, and read a bit about the 'super-soldier', Captain America, or, as some knew him, Steve Rogers.

The shield slammed into the alien's face, throwing him back and the grenade clattered to the ground, its beeping getting more urgent.

_It's going to explode, and we're all going to die_. Part of me screamed in desperation.

The Captain dove for the floor, narrowly avoiding the blue blasts coming from their weapons. He skid a few feet before kicking a file cabinet that had fallen over, and it knocked the Chitauri soldiers right on their asses.

The beeping in the background made the scene seem unreal, he got up, and proceeded to punch the soldier, again and again.

You could hear its armor crack at the force of each blow. It was stunned momentarily, giving him time to toss it into the crowd. I gasped, along with everyone else, and we rushed to get out of the way.

"EVERYONE!" He shouted, leaning over slightly, staring urgently down at us. "CLEAR OUT!"

A soldier came up behind him, and I gaped in shock, it ripped at his helmet, pulling away the mask. He grunted, his hands gripping the armored arm wrapped around his neck.

"C'mon!" I shouted, picking up Robert, and grabbing his mother's arm. "Let's go!" I pushed through the crowd and ran up the stairs. "Don't just stand there!" I called to the shell-shocked crowd. "Come on!"

It was a wave of people, pushing and shoving by, trying to escape. I managed to stay ahead, pulling along Bea still. As we walked out one of the side doors, we saw Captain America jump, pull his knees in, and his shield up to block. The beeping got louder than ever, and the alien threw it, the blast knocking Steve through the window and onto a car.

I quickly set down Robert, and ran to get the mask from the inside of the bank. An alien moved as I walked over it, and I froze, holding my breath.

It twitched slightly, and I leaned over, picking up one of their old weapons, and jammed it down into it's face. The crunch was sickening, and I closed my eyes for a brief moment.

Once I had gotten his mask, I ran over to him. "Here."

He raised an eyebrow. "It's not that important."

"I'm Iron Man's daughter. Every piece of equipment is important."

"Tony doesn't have..." he slipped on his helmet, and said into the communicator concealed in the ear, "Since when do you have a daughter, Tony?"

He nodded slowly, confused. "Alright, well thanks for helping, but your dad says to get your ass back to Stark tower before he drags you there himself."

I crossed my arms. "He needs to help fight, not drag me home."

Steve grinned, laughing. "Definitely his daughter."

I scoffed, and thrust the weapon into his hands. "Try this."

The sky suddenly grew dark, and thunder rumbled.

"Must be Thor." he mumbled to himself.

The black hole in the sky grew, blue clouds forming around it. All of a sudden, a large, metal sea monster came slithering through the hole.

"I'll go back to the tower now..." I trailed off, and started to run, helping whoever I could along the way.

It was then I realized my bag was still inside the tower, and I was thankful it hadn't fallen off in my fall.

_Oh my god._ I realized. _I just fell off a building._

My heart sputtered in my chest, and I slowed to a walk, my blue eyes wide. I probably looked a mess. Sweaty, hair falling out of it's ponytail, ripped jeans, smeared makeup, wide eyes. I picked up my pace when the soldiers started to whiz by, over my head. They gave me the creeps.

When my front door was in sight, I started to sprint, running towards it.

I made it inside, happy to find a few people where taking refugee here. When I was inside, I ran to my bag, crumpled, where the flower pot used to be, and grabbed my keys. I went and pulled the door, still missing the glass pane, shut. Locking it quickly, I called to Jarvis.

"Please put level one into lockdown." I called, and metal panels slid over the double doors and all the windows, leaving the room.

"There you go, Miss Stark." He replied, polite as ever.

"Miss Stark?" I heard the five people whisper to each other, confused.

"You'll be safe for now." I told them, ignoring their whispers. "Jarvis." I said again. "Take me to the 'party deck'." I went over and grabbed my back, throwing it over my shoulder.

I used to be able to tell Jarvis the actual floor number, but now, I had to call it _the Party Deck_, like my dad did, because he changed the AI's programming.

"Yes, mam." the elevator door chimed, and I stepped inside. "Thank you."

I rode up, the classic rock 'elevator' music my dad played making me smile.

When the doors opened, I looked out to see a big, green giant – no, not the canned food guy – and Loki fighting. It seemed to be that the green guy was winning, but Loki blasted him and he went flying out the window. The dark haired man, went over to the window, and saw the destroyed city. He was still for a while, until he snarled under his breath, and jumped off the balcony, only for me to watch him rise up on a Chitauri pod a moment later.

_Where was he going?_


End file.
